The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine generates torque and outputs torque to a transmission. An automatic transmission of a vehicle may include a plurality of fluid controlled friction coupling elements, such as clutches. A control module may engage and disengage the friction coupling elements to establish different gear ratios (also called speed ratios) within the transmission.
The transmission includes a transmission fluid pump. The transmission fluid pump provides transmission fluid for applying the clutches of the transmissions, lubricating transmission components, and cooling transmission components. Some transmission fluid pumps are mechanically driven, such as by the engine. Other transmission fluid pumps are electrically driven.